creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Creepypasta Timeline
The history of creepypasta-related events and media. 1996 * 'February 27th -' Pokémon Red and Pokémon Green Version are released in Japan, which included the original Lavender Town music.Wikipedia article on [[wikipedia:Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue]] 1998 * 'August 3rd -' Polybius is archived on Coinop.org.http://www.coinop.org/g.aspx/103223/Polybius.htmlPolybius on Coinop.orghttp://knowyourmeme.com/memes/polybius"Polybius" on KYM * 'September 30th -' The games Pokémon Red and Blue Versions are released worldwide, along with an altered version of the Lavender Town music.Town Syndrome Creepypasta" on KYM 2000 * 'February 27th -' Usenet group rec.games.video.arcade.collecting makes inquires the validity of Polybius.Usenet discussion on Polybius 2001 * 'March 23rd -' Ted the Caver story begins on an Angelfire page.the Caver's Angelfire pagethe Caver" on KYM * 'May 19th -' Ted the Caver stops updating their page.page of Ted the Caver * 'April 11th -' User Al Kossow claims the Polybius story was invented by Usernet user CyberYogiKossow's response to Polybius story 2004 * 'July 27th -' SomethingAwful User Shmorky uploads modified versions of Nancy and Archie comics with the first mentions of the word "Zalgo"[http://shmorky.com/parodies/n3.htmlOne of Shmorky's modified Nancy comics]http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/zalgo"Zalgo" on KYM 2005 * '2005 -' The tap-dancing clip from "The Goddess Bunny" is uploaded to eBaumsworld.com and eventually becomes Obedece a la morsa/Obey the walrus.a la morsa / Obey the walrus" on KYM * 'January 5th -' Ted from Ted the Caver appears on the National Speleological Society message board and pronounces his story is fictitious.the Caver Mystery" on John's Blog * 'Late 2005 -' Earliest posts about the Rake are made on 4chan's /b/ board for the post "hey /b/ lets make a new monster"Rake" on KYM 2007 * 'January 1st -' "The Holder of the End" is archived on 4chan's /b/ board.Holders" on KYM * 'Mid-2007 -' Smile.jpg makes its early debut.http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/smilejpg"Smile.jpg" on KYM 2008 * 'March 28th -' THEN WHO WAS PHONE found on 4chan's /x/ board.WHO WAS PHONE?" on KYM * 'April 18th -' User erwilzei uploads "Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv" to YouTube (The creepypasta is added to alternate versions of the video in the following days).Mordegard Glesgorv" on KYMMereana Mordegard Glesgorv video on YouTube * 'April 20th -' Mereana Mordegard Glesgorv is revealed to be a work of fiction. * 'Late-2008 -' Smile.jpg gains popularity. * 'October 3rd -' User Sesseur uploads "Jeff the killer" to YouTube. * 'October 14th -' User killerjeff uploads the infamous Jeff the Killer image to Newgrounds. * 'October 14th -' User JustAnotherJengaBlock uploads Go To Sleep Creepypasta to 4chan's /x/ board.of the posting 2009 * '2009 -' The Russian Sleep Experiment makes its Internet debut.Sleep Experiment" on KYM * '2009 -' A video containing details on the Squidward’s Suicide episode is posted on YouTube. * 'March 15th -' "Candle Cove" is submitted to the Ichior Falls horror fiction website.Cove" on Ichior Falls * 'June 10th -' SA User Victor Surge submits Slenderman pictures on Something Awful forums for a Photoshop contest.Man" on KYM * 'June 11th -' SA User Victor Surge updates the Slenderman story. * 'June 12th -' SA User LeechCode5 adds an image and a back story to the Slenderman mythos. * 'June 14th -' SA User TrenchMaul uses the Slenderman character for his own story. * 'June 20th -' Joseph DeLage and Troy Wagner begin the Marble Hornets Project. * 'June 27th -' Pokémon Creepy Black creepypasta submitted on the Nintendo DS blog Tiny Cartridge.Black" on Tiny Cartridge * 'June 30th -' An article on the gaming blog Kotaku references the Tiny Cartridge post detailing Pokémon Creepy Black. * 'August 4th -' Gaming blog Gameinformer publishs an article about Pokémon Creepy Black, stating that there were attempts by hackers to make the game a reality. * 'August 10th -' User the_solipist submits information and images about the Grifter to 4chan's /x/ board.Grifter" on KYM * 'August 21st -' User the_solipist admits that the Grifter is fiction. * 'August 22nd -' SA User Shmorky provides the back story to the origin of "Zalgo" on Something Awful forums. * 'November 2009 -' suicidemouse.avi gains popularity.Mouse" on KYM * 'November 25th -' YouTube user Nec1 uploads suicidemouse.avi, along with its creepypasta. * 'December 8th -' YouTube user suicidemouseavi uploads a duplicate of the video. 2010 * 'Early-2010 -' A remix of the Lavender Town song appears. * 'January 17th -' Garry’s Mod user kitty0706 uploads a "survival guide" for suicidemouse.avi * 'January 18th -' The suicidemouse.avi story and video are submitted to a thread on the Snopes forum.Mouse" thread on Snopes * 'January 19th -' Dead Bart is created and uploaded on a suicidemouse thread. * 'February 2010 -' Google Search results for Barbie.avi appear for the first time * 'February 21st -' The first version of the Lavender Town creepypasta is uploaded to Pastebin. * 'March 3rd -' The Lavender Town creepypasta is mentioned on 4chan’s /x/ board * 'June 2010 -' Search engine results for Lavender Town Syndrome become popular. * 'June 6th -' Pokémon Lost Silver appears in a 4chan thread.Lost Silver" on KYM * 'June 7th -' A screen capture of the 4chan thread containing the Pokémon Lost Silver story is uploaded to deviantART by user ZOMGZADR * 'June 20th -' suicidemouse.avi is recognized in an Urban Dictionary entry.Dictionary's entry for "suicidemouse.avi" * 'June 23rd -' Pokémon Lost Silver is posted on the entertainment blog The Colligere * 'August 8th -' Creepypasta Wiki is made by Cleric of Madness. * 'August 16th -' Pokémon Lost Silver is mentioned in a post on the Otaku site Figure.fm. * 'August 31st -' An Italian translation of Pokémon Lost Silver is posted on the gaming blog Che Altro. * 'September 1st -' YouTube user dabr1dg3 uploads a video showing a fan-made Pokémon Lost Silver game. * 'September 7th -' 4chan user Jadusable posted a thread about his experiences with a haunted Majora’s Mask cartridge for the N64. Mask Creepypasta (BEN DROWNED)" on KYM * 'September 15th -' Jadusable's "roommate" uploads free.wmv and TheTruth.txt at 23:04 P.M. * 'September 20th -' Jadusable reveals that the Majora's Mask story was a hoax. * 'November 11th -' A post of the creepypasta Pokemon Creepy Black appears on 4chan’s /x/ board. 2011 * '2011 -' BOB story discovered on the /x/ board on 4chan.Obscene Beast" on KYM * 'January 2011 -' Cupcakes fanfiction is rumored to have first appeared on 4chan’s /co/ board, allegedly written by Sergeant Sprinkles.http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/cupcakes-my-little-pony-fanfiction"Cupcakes" on KYM * 'January 3rd -' Pokémon Creepy Black was posted on the Pokémon fan forum Pokeboard. * 'February 8th -' The fan-made Pokémon Lost Silver game is posted to the /r/pokemon subreddit. * 'February 21st -' The Majora's Mask creepypasta is posted on the Within Hubris forums. * 'February 28th -' A Yahoo Answers question about the video’s authenticity is posted. * 'June 25th -' Website Tohjo Falls releases a demo for fan-made versions of a game based on Pokémon Creepy Black. * 'July 26th -' Minecraft creator Notch adds Endermen in an online update to the game * 'October 31st -' YouTube user Lightningspirit78 uploads a reading of Pokémon Lost Silver. * 'December 26th -' Pokémon Lost Silver is posted on the Internet humor site FunnyJunk. 2012 * 'June 26 -' Slender: The Eight Pages is created by Paresec Productions. References Category:Meta